resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Longlegs
Longlegs are a new strain of Chimera that first appears in Resistance 3. The strain bears a striking resemblance to the Hybrid, but supports genetically and mechanically enhanced elongated legs (hence its namesake) which allows it to leap at greater heights and distances. This allows it to rain down gunfire from above. They are very similar in function to the Slipskull. Longlegs also have cooling systems that are able to flap like wings. ''Resistance 3 Longlegs first appears in Haven - "Women and Children First" when they land on top of the water tower and jump into the nearby junkyard. Strategy *Because of the Longlegs' nimble leaps and agility, a Bullseye and its tag are best suited for taking down these creatures. *The Longlegs can be very dangerous enemies, so make sure to stay behind cover as much as possible when engaging these enemies. *Longlegs very rarely appear alone, so make sure to take them all down before going out into the open, as they kill you fairly quickly when they fire together. *Hybrids, Steelheads and Wildfire Hybrids also occasionally attack with Longlegs, so try not to just focus on these enemies, as the Wildfire Hybrids are usually the biggest threat. *A well placed Deadeye or Marksman shot to the head can take a Longlegs down in one shot or burst. *Longlegs have slightly more health than Hybrids, and require slightly more bullets to bring down. Sniper Longlegs These Longlegs are armed with Deadeyes and are similar to Sniper Hybrids. Unlike the latter though, these Chimera do not cloak themselves. However, this makes them no less of a threat, as they can move quickly from sniper perches. Their quick movement allows them to attack with brutal efficiency from unexpected positions as well from long range. Strategy *One of the best weapons is the Deadeye. Wait until they jump and then snipe them in the head when they land for an easy one-hit kill. *You can also use the Bullseye and its tag to kill these enemies, much in the same way as regular Longlegs. *Watch for the red lasers that they use to aim at the player, as these show where the Longlegs is aiming. Try to stay out of the line of fire. *If the player is being aimed at, quickly get to cover before the Longlegs shoots, otherwise it can take a large portion of the player's health off. *An Auger is also quite effective, as the player can simply shoot at them from behind cover to get a safe, easy kill. However, this does waste rather precious ammo that can be saved for tougher fights. *Close range weapons such as the Mutator, Rossmore, Atomizer and Sledgehammer are pretty much useless against these enemies, as they tend to stay far away from the player. *A Marksman is also highly recommended, due to its long range. *Sniper Longlegs are usually backed up by other Chimera, so make sure to kill the others as well, or else the player will quickly find themselves swarmed by enemies. Resistance: Burning Skies Longlegs are the first enemy encountered in the game when a scout force of the creatures are encountered at the Staten Island power station by Tom Riley and Smitty, and killing Larson. They are equipped with Bullseye rifles and function like a cross between the previous game's Longlegs and Slipskulls from ''Resistance: Fall of Man, as they are now able to leap to fixed points on walls as well as leaping around on the ground. Strategy Intel Gallery ''Resistance 3 Image:Long1.jpg|Original Long Legs concept art. Image:Long2.jpg Image:Long3.jpg Image:Longlegs.png Image:Longleg R3.jpg Image:Buzzard and Longlegs.png|Long Legs being drop from dropships. Image:Longlegs on Boat.jpg|Capelli charging at a Long Legs. Image:Longlegs Attacking Boat.jpg Resistance: Burning Skies'' LL-1.PNG 378.PNG Trivia *Killing five Longlegs in mid-jump earns the "Grasshopper Unit" trophy. *Longlegs appear to be the successor of, or an evovled form, of Slipskulls. Category:Chimera Category:Resistance 3 Enemies Category:Resistance: Burning Skies Enemies